Rё L
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: "I can't forgive you, but I trust you." He knew their second chance came with strings attached. When the time came, Neku left with no regrets. But as he re-enters the UG, he realizes the Truth of the Game and its Purpose in life and death. With old and new friends, and new enemies he'll have to break past deception, change reality, and leave the ash-colored days. Slight JoshNeku
1. Day ? - No Regrets, Changed Reality

**AN: **Hi everyone! The name's Kiri, and this... this is my first fanfic! What more, it will be a multi chapter story, and it will be somewhat hard for me to update very regularly. This is a TWEWY fanfiction that looks into what MIGHT have happened after Neku's three weeks in the Reaper's Game and what in the world Mr H might have talked to Joshua about in the Secret Ending. So with this, I give you the Prologue and Chapter 1!

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWEWY. TWEWY and all its characters are the property of Square Enix! However any of the OCs that may appear during the story are mine to toy with!  
**

* * *

**DAY ?**

_I know I said I trusted you, even though I didn't forgive you yet._

_But I couldn't help but doubt that the second chance you gave us all came with no strings attached._

_Turns out I was right. There was a catch._

_When you approached me that day, I knew my time was up. _

_I had to pay the price for the continuing existence of this city and its people, which I had come to love and cherish._

_I could have ignored you. But I didn't._

_The choice I made that day, I have no regrets._

_Why?_

_Because. You gave me a place to love. Friends who actually cared._

_That day? You gave me a new purpose. Power to protect all that I cherished._

_And the things that came after? _

_I came to understand the Truth of the Game, and its Purpose in life and death._

_I made friends with those who were once enemies, and allies beyond the borders of this city of Shibuya._

_I faced down new foes to protect my home. And you._

_I had no regrets making that particular decision._

_Why?_

_Trust your partner. No matter what you did, I still trusted you. _

_You were my partner in the Game. Even now we're still partners. _

_You knew me the best. And I truly appreciated it._

_Thank you for changing my life, and letting me into yours. My friend and partner._

_All in all, I have no regrets in every choice I that have made since that day. _

_The day where the ending of one story was the beginning of a new one... _

**DAY END - No Regrets, Changed Reality**

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	2. Rewrite and Chapter 2 Preview

AN: Rewrite and Chapter 2 preview

Sorry people. I'll be taking down the first chapter to do some editing. Some modifications will include a less abrupt ending to the flashback on Neku's past and maybe a bit more on what happened to Neku before Josh approached him again. However, it may take until July to get that chapter and the next few up, considering my exams are on the way. I already have Chapters 2 and 3 written, the only problem being it's not in full or proper sentences at all. To the six people who have followed this fic, thank you! I'll give you a preview for what I have planned for chapter 2 and I hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview start here!

"You want me to become what?!"

"My Conductor of course! Although it won't become effective immediately. You still have a lot to learn about the Reaper's Game, and that friend of your's wasn't exactly with us long enough to know its purpose and learn the roles of a Reaper properly."

"But why do I have to? I mean, why must I work in the UG?"

"It's the consequences for losing that final game to me, remember? That means I get to choose what punishment you get and I say you work in the UG for me!"

...

"*Sigh* What was that about me learning about the Reaper's Game?"

"Oh, that! You'll be working with some of the Reapers for the time being!"

* * *

"Wait, the Reaper's Game is a common occurrence in the other cities?"

"Yup, all you've experienced is Shibuya's Game, and because of the mess that occurred during the three weeks you played, all the players had to be sent elsewhere for their Game."

"So basically, you and Mr. H have been busy doing repair work with the other Reapers? And because no Game could occur while repairs were ongoing, potential Player's were sent to other Games?"

"Exactly right. Oh, look! We're here!"

* * *

"We have to work for him?! But he doesn't even know what being a Reaper means!"

"Calm down, Uzuki."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Koki Kariya I will not let some stupid Player, even if he's the Composer's Proxy, become our Conductor when he barely knows a thing!"

*SLAM*

"Enough! Pinky, I don't care that you're not willing to accept me into your group because of inexperience. That's the reason I'm here in the first place. To gain experience about the Reaper's Game. My position wouldn't even be official until Kiryu-sama decides I'm ready."

"..."

"*Chuckles* Well done Phones, you shocked Pinky into silence for once! Anyway I'll be the one to assign you to the fellow Reapers that you'll work with."

"So who am I with for the first month?"

"777 and his team. They'll be in charge of educating young Neku about the duties of a Reaper when no Game is on."

* * *

**So... I hope you'll not be too mad at me for not writing...**


End file.
